


Here?

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Merle Dixon Lives, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Merle proposes in the most inopportune place.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mild sexual references
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo square - “Here? You are proposing here?!”

You sigh and lean your head back against Merle’s. What a pickle you’re in this time. Tied up in the middle of what used to be a thrift store while some other group ransacks everything next door in the pharmacy and probably rounds up Daryl and Carol too.

“Don’t worry, sugartits, Daryl’ll find us.”

“I’m not necessarily worried, this is just damned inconvenient.” You can feel him moving around and wiggling behind you. “Damnit Merle, what the hell are you doing?”

“Got somethin’ in my pocket fer ya.”

Even though he can’t see you, your eyes roll nonetheless, “Merle, now’s not the time for you to be playing pickle in your pocket.”

He snorts and finally seems to manage to get his hand free of his pocket, “Naw, darliln’, that ain’t what I’m doin’. Open your hand.”

“I swear Merle Dixon, if you put a condom in my hand…”

“C’mon!”

Huffing out a breath you comply, and he puts something in your hand that feels a lot like a ring, “What the hell?”

“It’s a ring, darlin’. Was gonna ask ya when we got back ta the prison, but…”

“Here? You are proposing here?!”

His shoulders bounce behind you, “Sure, why not? Don’t make much difference where I ask ya.”

You turn so hard to the left that you wind up smacking the side of your head into his, “OW! Damnit. You and your hard head.”

“Sorry, darlin’.”

The sound of the front door to the store opening hits your ears and then Daryl’s voice. “Merle?”

“Over here, Daryl!”

Daryl comes into your sight and snickers at the two of you sitting on the floor tied together, “Wha’dya think Carol? Should I leave ‘em fer a bit?”

Carol stops short and starts to chuckle when she sees you, but shakes her head as her hand covers her mouth.

“Darylina!!” Merle grouses and starts struggling against the rope tying you two together.

“A’ight, a’ight, don’t get yer panties in a bunch, Merle.”

After Daryl cuts the rope and you both stand up Merle gives you a sly look, “Well, sugartits, wha’dya say?”

You shake your head and hand him the ring, “I’ll say yes, but not here.”

“Awwwww c’mon darlin’!” He stomps along behind you as you make your way out to the parking lot and your vehicles.

“I want a proper proposal, Merle Dixon. It may be the apocalypse but that doesn’t mean I don’t want some romance.”

He reaches up to scratch at the back of his neck, “Yer gonna say yes though, right?”

Rolling your eyes you throw your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss, “I already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
